As I Live and Breathe
by CanadaSnowAngel
Summary: Just after the 'Battle of Burgess', Alice Mayfield dreams of Jack Frost. When she meets him 1 month later, her world changes completely.
1. Jack & Alice

**So this is my first fanfiction ever, and is really important to me. Even though there aren't many chapters I am super attached to the story already and I would love to make it better Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: ROTG belongs to DreamWorks Animation**

* * *

On a cold winter's morning, Alice Mayfield awoke from the first night free of nightmares she'd had in a long time. Alice rose from her bed and gracefully made her way to her desk. She pulled her sketchpad and lead pencil towards her, and began to sketch the boy she'd dreamt of. Alice began by drawing lines on the page. The lines quickly turned into a body, covered in pants that covered ¾ of the boy's legs and a hoodie with intricate patterns of frost outlining the pockets and on the arms and shoulders, making their way to the middle of his bust. Alice drew a shepherd's staff in his hand that was slightly taller than he was. She used the top to judge where his head should be. She drew an open face, with angular features, soft eyes with dark circles underneath, and hair that fell over his face, but stuck up in certain places. When she was done, Alice coloured the image, a dark blue on the hoodie with silver glitter glued over the frost lines, brown for the pants, and a platinum white for the hair. She gave him blue eyes and coloured the staff. It was a rough sketch, but it was accurate. Alice named it after the subject. She found some blu-tack, and stuck it above her desk. When she was done, Alice heard her name, her mother's voice floating up the stairs.  
"Alice, breakfast is ready!"  
"Okay, I'm on my way!" Alice said.

* * *

Alice pulled open her door and almost ran into her youngest sister Lily. Alice had two younger sisters, Lily and Lucy. Alice picked Lily up by her waist and threw her over her shoulder saying, "Haha! Gotcha." Lily giggled and begged for Alice to put her down. Alice did so, but only when they had reached the kitchen. Lucy was already at the table, and Alice's twin, Michael, was helping their mother in the kitchen. Everyone had a plate in front of his or her spot at the table, and each began to eat as they sat down. Everyone knew Abigail Mayfield's chocolate-chip pancakes were the best in town. Abigail began the morning conversation.  
"Everyone sleep okay?" There was a chorus of "yes," from around the table, and each child began to tell their mother of their dreams.  
"I dreamt of the Tooth Fairy! She was so pretty" Lily said.  
"I dreamt of the Easter Bunny. He's cooler than the Tooth Fairy." Lucy cut in.  
"I dreamt of that new motor-bike I'm saving up for." Michael interjected.  
"Way to kill the mood Michael." Alice complained. She stayed quiet, eating her food.  
"What about you Alice? What did you dream of?" Lily asked. Alice hesitated, sighed dreamily and said, "Jack Frost."

* * *

**1 Month Later**

_~Jack P.O.V~_

Jack was flying through Burgess, enjoying the feeling of being seen by children everywhere. He looked down and saw a child waving to him. Jack chuckled as he waved in return. He was headed to the North Pole when a sparkle caught his eye. Jack turned to the house it had come from and approached the window, noticing it was open. He crouched on the windowsill and stared at an image of himself, and an extremely accurate one at that. Jack carefully eased himself into the room, and moved to inspect the portrait closer.

Jacke could hear commotion downstairs from a kitchen, laugher reaching his ears. Footfalls fell heavily on the stairs and laugher filled the air as the door opened and revealed 3 girls. Each stopped laughing immediately and the two young ones had their mouths hanging open. The elder girl simply turned to them and closed their mouths.  
"Girls, you shouldn't leave your mouth open like that. Who knows what could end up there." she commented, trying to lighten the mood. One of the young girls spoke in a soft voice.

"Alice, Jack Frost is in your room."  
"I know."  
Jack was surprised to hear the elder girl respond. He quickly glanced at the entire room and realised that it was a room set up for a teenager. Jack looked back at the girls.  
"You all believe in me?" he asked. The young ones nodded, and the eldest spoke.  
"Yes. I'm Alice, and these are my sisters Lily and Lucy."

* * *

Jack looked between the sketch and Alice before asking, "Did you draw this?" Alice bowed her head.  
"Yes" she said softly, a blush quietly creeping its way onto her cheeks.  
"It's really good. Looks just like me." Jack saw Alice blush.  
"Thanks." she whispered. Jack glanced at the clock on Alice's desk and realized he was late for a meeting with the other guardians. He turned to the sisters and said, "I have to go. I'm running late for something." Lily and Lucy looked crestfallen as Jack turned to go. As Jack leaped the windowsill, he turned as smiled at the children.

"Maybe I'll come back and visit in a few days. It was nice to meet you all, especially you Alice. It's rare to find someone like you." Jack flashed Alice a toothy grin. He winked and stepped out of the window. The younger sisters gasped in horror, but relaxed when Jack reappeared, floating on the wind.  
"Wind, take me to North." Jack instructed. As the wind complied, Jack smiled thinking of his new friends, and more importantly his teenage believer.

* * *

**As I said up the top, please please please R&R. I would really love it if you did. ~CanadaSnowAngel**


	2. A Challenge Is Made

******So this is my first fanfiction ever, and is really important to me. Even though there aren't many chapters I am super attached to the story already and I would love to make it better. Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: ROTG belongs to DreamWorks Animation**

* * *

"Did you hear him Alice? Did you hear him? He said he'd come back!" Lily was jumping up and down excitedly. Lucy just looked at Lily, sighed, and said "Lily, he said way more than that. He said Alice was rare. How romantic." Lucy sighed again, this time in a dreamy manner.  
"Luce, I doubt he meant it like that." Alice snapped Lucy out of her daydream.  
"But how romantic would it be if he did?" Lucy paused before continuing. "Can you draw the two of you together? Please." Alice found it difficult to resist the puppy dog eyes both children threw her way, and she let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright." She said as she moved to her desk. Alice leaned forward and gripped her pencil. She pulled her sketchpad towards her and placed her hands on either side of a clean sheet of paper. Alice closed her eyes to envision her drawing. She could hear her sisters scrambling to sit in the best spot on her bed. Finally, Alice saw a satisfactory image - her and Jack ice skating on the frozen lake near the house - and opened her eyes. She began to draw, moving her pencil in a smooth movement. The image quickly took shape and Alice was halfway to completion. She continued, keeping a steady pace.

An hour later, her sisters had been in and out of her room due to boredom and Alice called them in to display her artwork. Alice hadn't properly looked at it herself so she was surprised when the three of them examined the art. The picture had changed dramatically from what Alice had originally intended. She had unintentionally drawn herself with Jack's arm around her, the two of them smiling at each other. Lucy cooed and Lily struggled to keep herself under control, high pitched squeals threatening to escape her lips. Alice shooed the girls from her room.

Amid their protests, Alice pushed the girls out her door, and closed and locked it behind them. She let out a breath of air as she made her way back to her desk. She gently lifted her sketch and studied it. Alice considered putting it next to her first portrait of Jack, but decided against it when she felt her face get hotter from the blush that reappeared on the cheeks. She quickly opened her desk drawer and buried the sketch under her spare sketchpads. _That will never see the light of day again,_ Alice thought.

* * *

Hours passed and Alice had spent most of that time doing her chores. She had been staring at the screen of her laptop for 20 minutes before making the decision to video chat her best friend. She signed into _Skype_ and found Beth's name. Before long, Beth's face quickly filled the screen.  
"Hey! How've you been?" Alice noticed Beth looked well rested, much like she herself did.  
"I've been good. Nothing but sweet dreams last night. You?"  
"Same."  
"Can…" Alice hesitated. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure. You know you can ask me anything."  
"Do you believe in Jack Frost?" Beth's face looked slightly confused.

"You mean, like, the winter spirit?" She clarified.  
"Yeah." Alice said, and she held her breath.  
"I dunno." Beth thought about it for a moment. "I believed in Santa and all that when I was little and there's nothing to say they don't exist, so I suppose he could. Why?"  
"I've been dreaming about him for the past month now. Then, after breakfast, Luce, Lil and I found him standing in my room."  
"Are you sure?" Beth looked skeptical  
"Beth, I dream about him, then he turns up in my bedroom, and I'm not the only one who saw him. So unless mom put something in the pancakes, it's unlikely three of us had the exact same hallucination. Yes, I'm sure."  
"Just checking."  
"You don't believe me." It wasn't a question. Alice could see the doubt in Beth's face.

"No. I'm sorry Alice, but it just seems so unlikely. Do you really believe in someone who can supposedly bring winter to the world?"  
"I saw him Beth. I can't just ignore that." Alice saw Beth's determination shine through.  
"Prove it." Beth seemed sure that it was an impossible task, but she forgot one thing. Alice loved a challenge.  
"Only if you promise me one thing. You have to keep an open mind. It's the only way I can prove anything. I'll send you a scan of the sketch I did and you can compare when you see him." Alice pulled the portrait from the wall, and scanned it into her computer, before sending it to Beth.

"Got it. I have to hand it to you Alice, it's really good."  
"Thanks. Jack said the same thing." Alice sighed, resting her chin in her hand.  
"Whatever you say Alice. I have to go. Mom's expecting me to have the house completely clean by 3:00, otherwise I can kiss my computer goodbye." Alice gasped.  
"Forever?" She asked.  
"Nah. Just for a week. Still, that's one week to long in my opinion. See ya."  
"Bye." And with that, the screen went black.

* * *

**Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated. Please please please R&R. ~CanadaSnowAngel**


	3. Backstory: Origin of Alice's Belief

**It has come to my attention that a 16 year old who still believe in the Guardians is a bit unusual and may be unrealistic. this chapter is an origin story and is a SPOILER for something that happens in Chapter 4. If you are dying to find out why Alice still believes, then feel free to read this. If you don't want to know, I recommend coming back to this chapter later, as this goes into more detail than I will in the actual story. This is not a part of my school assignment, merely something to help you guys understand Alice a little bit better. **

**Also, I think I should not that I won't be uploading the next actual chapter for a while, as I need to do a bit more research into the Guardians, and the Guardians books don't get to me until the end of the month at worst. Sorry for any unrest this may cause.**

******DISCLAIMER: ROTG belongs to DreamWorks Animation, The Guardians/Guardians of Childhood belong to William Joyce**

* * *

The Mayfields have many old family possessions stored in their attic, ready to sort through should the need arise. Alice came home one day when she was 11 years old (year 6) with a school assignment on family history. Students had to find a family tree and find as much information as possible on each family member. Alice asked her mother – Abigail – if they had a family tree Alice would be able to use. Abigail mentioned there might be one up in the attic. Alice went up to the attic, and waded through the sea of boxes, until she found a family tree hidden behind a tattered old box. After taking the document out of the box it was in, Alice turned to leave, and tripped over the box she had moved. Alice peered inside the box and noticed a diary. Thinking she could use it for her project, Alice put the family tree in the box, gathered the cardboard in her arms and took it with her to her room.

* * *

When she put the box in the middle of her bedroom floor, Alice noticed a faded name on the side of the box; _Katherine_. Alice took the family tree out and spread it on her desk. She did internet research on all of her ancestors, until she reached Katherine. When she couldn't find any information pertaining to this particular ancestor, Alice turned her attention to the box. Alice rummaged through it, pulling out sketches and drawings, each signed 'Katherine'. Alice then picked up a leather-bound book and opened the heavy cover. Inside she found beautiful drawings, and heard a voice in her head telling a story of fantastic wonder and adventure.

It told of a small village called Santoff Claussen, and the adventures had by Katherine and a group who called themselves _The Guardians of Childhood_. Alice thought it was all made up when it began to talk about Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy… until she read Katherine's diary. When Alice read the same thing said in the stories, told in a different way, it sealed her belief in the Guardians forever, just when she was begining to doubt their existance. Alice knew she would never stop believing. Then she heard about Jack Frost.

After asking Abigail who Jack Frost was, and having him explained to her, Alice automatically believed. As Alice knew the Guardians were real, she figured Jack Frost must be as well. Alice kept Katherine's box under her bed, and kept its contents to herself, but sometimes, in the middle of the night, Alice would take the book out of the box, look at the intricate drawings and listen to the adventures of Katherine and The Guardians of Childhood.

* * *

**So I hope you understand Alice's belief a little better. This also gives you an insight into Alice's personailty. This wasn't what I originally planned for Alices belief origin, but it fit so perfectly in with my characters, so I thought ****_why not_****? If you don't know who Katherine is, I suggest either looking her up, or reading The Guardians books. ~CSA**


	4. An Audience with Tsar Lunar

******I just can't be bothered writing anything up here, so this is just a filler A/N...**

******DISCLAIMER: ROTG belongs to DreamWorks Animation**

* * *

~Jack P.O.V~

Jack arrived at the North Pole swiftly from Burgess, as he always did. He was never bored by the scenery that awaited him as he approached the centuries old Santoff Claussen. While Jack knew that Santoff Claussen was in Eastern Siberia and was well protected, this was an exact replica named after the original. Jack always felt that he knew Nicholas St. North a little better every time he visited. As he flew over the trees that housed the Yetis – able to grow in the cold through magic of course – Jack always took a moment to gaze down at the town square, where a statue of a young girl stood proud. The title _Hero of Santoff Claussen_ was engraved on the brass plate on the base. This statue was the only part of the town not in the original blueprints. Jack still didn't know who the girl was, and he hadn't yet had the opportunity to ask North. Jack was suddenly swept up by the wind, and his heart stopped for a few moments before he took control, continuing to fly to North's Workshop.

* * *

Jack stepped through an open window leading to the Main Hall of the workshop. He flew a few laps around the globe sitting in the centre, then touched down next to E. Aster Bunnymund – better known as the Easter Bunny.  
"'Sup Bunny," He said casually. Bunny jumped, higher than a normal person due to his rabbit like qualities.  
"Geez mate, don't do that. Where've ya been anyway?" Bunny was less than impressed by Jack's tardiness, and Jack noticed.  
"Funny you should ask. I was-"  
"Jack, there's no time for that. Meeting now, explanations later." North cut in, and Toothiana – aka the Tooth Fairy or Tooth – and Sanderson Mansnoozie – aka the Sandman or Sandy - each waved a quick hello. And so, the meeting began. This was one aspect of being a guardian that Jack hated. He couldn't sit still for more than a few minutes, so he was constantly standing, moving around, sitting in a different place, shifting position and beginning the cycle again.

* * *

Jack was so frustrated at the slow rate the meeting was moving that he cut in, recounting the state of everywhere he had been, and guessing that everywhere else was in the same state. Nothing out of the ordianry was happening anywhere in the world.  
"There. Is the meeting done?" he asked. Everyone was stunned. None of them had ever seen someone so impatient before. At the same time, it wasn't unexpected. North deliberated for a moment, pulling on his long white beard, and said "Yes, I suppose we are done." Jack turned to fly off, when something gripped his ankle and pulled him down. He turned to see Sandy looking at him, and pointing to the sky. Jack looked up, and saw moonlight streaking in the Hall. As the others were walking away, Jack called out to them.

"Guys, I don't think we're done yet."  
"What're yah talkin' about Jack. You're the one who said we were." Bunny was frustrated.  
"No, he's right Bunny," Tooth interjected with a calming voice. She turned to face North's retreating form. "North!" she called. North turned. "Manny's here." Tooth continued, pointing to the moon. North's face filled with surprise as he hurried back to the other Guardians. He gazed up at the moon and said, "Manny, what can we do for you?" Tsar Lunar XII - also known as the Man in the Moon - much like Sandy, used images to form his words. His were made from shadows cast from his moonlight. The guardians looked to the floor, as Manny began to speak.

* * *

_Something is not right. Pitch Black has been defeated, yet the nightmares continue to stir.  
_"Only Pitch can control the nightmares. Surely he doesn't have enough power to do anything. We just beat him!" Jack was unimpressed.  
_It is true, only Pitch can control the beasts. It is also true that he is too weak to attack again, so soon after his defeat. And yet, we are faced with an unknown enemy with unknown power causing us to question everything we know about our foe.  
_"What can we do?" Jack was taking charge for once. He hadn't spoken to MiM since the night at the lake, and he was taking every opportunity given to him. MiM cast an image of the crystal used to select Guardians. Bunny looked horrified.  
"No, no, no. It's bad enough we have him," Bunny pointed at Jack, "why do we need another guardian?"  
_There will be no new guardian. But there is one who can help.  
_"If we know nothing about our enemy, how do you know this person can help?"  
_She has seen the unknown and is not afraid. Instead, she treats it like an old friend. She finds wonder, hope and light in what no one can see. She has always believed in the magical side of life. She was the only one who thought you were more than an expression, Jack. You simply never noticed her.  
_"What do you mean, 'always thought I was more than an expression'?" Jack's interest was at its peak.  
_You will have to ask her._ With that, Tsar Lunar raised the crystal, and an image formed in the moonlight. Each guardian leaned forward. Who they saw surprised Jack more than anyone.  
"Alice?"

* * *

**Oooo... a cliff hanger. It just seemed the perfect place to end the chapter. I finally got the Guardians books, and have almost finished them, which is good. I'm changing my story up a little bit soon. The next chapter will be from the point of view of the other guardians, which is always exciting.**

** As always, please R&R. ~CanadaSnowAngel**


	5. The Guardians Meet Alice

**So North may seem a bit OOC in this chapter, but I like to think of it as his bandit past shining through. Tooth and Sandy are more background characters in this chapter, but they will be more prevalent in the next chapter. Please R&R! Seriously, the reviews are greatly appreciated. **

* * *

_~Bunny P.O.V.~_

The guardians swiftly made their way through North's workshop and into the stables where the sleigh was kept. They all stood waiting for it to appear, and when it did Bunny was the only Guardian who hesitated.  
"Can I please take my tunnels North?" Bunny pleaded.  
"Do you know how to get there?" North countered. Bunny sighed in defeat and hopped in the sleigh. He held onto the edges tightly as they took off. Jack gave North directions, and Bunny was pleased they were arriving quickly. There was turbulence upon landing, and Bunny was thrown out of the sleigh and onto the roof. He tumbled down the slope, landing in a large pile of snow. He looked up and saw Jack pointing at him, leaning on his staff to prevent him from falling as he laughed.  
"Ah, shut it, yah Brumby!" Bunny shouted up at him. Jack simply skipped along the roof, then floated down to a window, before tapping on the glass with his staff. Bunny's ears stiffened as he tried to listen to the conversation.  
"Jack!"  
Bunny heard an excited cry.  
"Hey Alice. I brought some friends. Can we come in?" Jack responded.  
"Sure. Of course. Absolutely." This girl was barely able to contain her excitement as she agreed. Bunny picked himself up from the snow and dusted the white powder off before turning to the window and seeing Jack gesturing for the guardians to come in.

* * *

Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and pin-dropped into the hole he had created. He followed the tunnels until he found the crisp temperature he associated with Jack. Bunny hopped up the tunnel and created another hole in the middle of the room. As he emerged, Bunny heard the thud of heavy boots landing on the lower floor. Within half a minute, North appeared in the doorway. Bunny heard a small shriek, and he turned to find the girl from the crystal pointing towards North and himself with a hand over her mouth, clearly having gotten over the shock of seeing Tooth and Sandy in her room. "Oh my goodness. You… you… you're real!" Alice jumped on the spot for a moment, before stopping suddenly and gasping, "I almost forgot." North had an expression of shock on his face, shared by both Tooth and Bunny.  
"Katherine?" he asked, his voice full of hope. The girl shook her head as she ran over to her desk and pulled a laptop towards her. Bunny looked at the Jack and Sandy, both with a quizzical expression on their faces. As Alice booted up her computer and opened an application, the guardians grouped together in the middle of the room. Bunny was the first to ask the question on everyone's lips.  
"She's a teenager. How can she see us?"  
"And why does she look like Katherine?" North added. No one had answers to either of these questions. Suddenly a new voice filled the room.

* * *

"It's been one day Alice. Surely you haven't given up already?" the voice laughed.  
"Of course not Beth. I'm simply fulfilling my side of the deal." Alice stepped aside and the guardians were faced with hazel eyes on the screen.  
"I don't understand. No one's there." Beth said. She leaned back in her chair and Bunny was able to get a better look at her. Black hair was held up in a bun on the top of Beth's head, and her darker skin tone was complemented by her eye colour. Alice heaved a sigh, and Bunny's attention returned to her.  
"Beth, you promised you'd keep an open mind."  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's just difficult. I mean, I grew up believing but that's little kid's stuff." Beth looked tired, like she'd heard all of this before.  
"Please," Alice pleaded. "You said yesterday that it was possible that they exist."  
"But that was yesterday." Beth sighed, but after a moment she agreed to keep an open mind. Bunny turned to Jack, knowing that he was the only one who could make Beth believe.

"Do something Frosty."  
"Frosty? That's the best you could think of?" Jack countered. Bunny simply gave him a glare that would burn through his immortal soul. Jack cringed slightly and moved to the window, talking to Alice as he did so.  
"Bring the computer over here Alice. Tell Beth to look carefully at the window."  
Alice did as Jack told her, and Jack turned to North and Tooth.  
"What's something that means a lot to her?" he asked. North and Tooth deliberated for a moment, before North finally answered.  
"Her red bicycle. I gave it for Christmas when she was twelve."  
"Okay, that's what I'll make." Jack decided. Alice listened to the conversation and looked at Beth.

* * *

"What material possession means the most to you? Your bike, right? The one you got for Christmas when you were twelve. "  
"Yeah," Beth said uneasily "Alice, what are you doing?"  
Alice adjusted the laptop in her hands so that Beth could see the window behind her. Jack touched the windowpane and a frost image of Beth's red bike appeared. Jack concentrated, and the image peeled away from the window and made its way around Alice's head, where both girls could see. Beth's eyes widened, and a sparkle subtly appeared in her eye. Her eyes widened further, and Jack turned to face the computer. He smiled and waved at Beth. Beth apprehensively waved back.  
"Okay girly, I totally owe you."  
"Beth, you owe me big time."  
Both girls began laughing, and Alice placed her laptop back on the desk. Beth's eyebrows lifted as she saw the rest of the guardians. She counted the guardians on her fingers.  
"Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and Sandman. Wow, they're all in your room! Speaking of which, why are they there?"  
Alice's eyebrows furrowed as she thought about her answer.  
"I don't know."  
"Well let me know when you do. Clearly you have a lot to talk about. Bye."

* * *

The screen went black and Alice closed the lid. She turned to face the guardians.  
"Why _are _you here?"  
"We need your help." Jack responded. Alice put her hands on her hips.  
"Why me?"  
Sandy made a sand image of the moon, then an arrow pointing to Alice. Alice looked confused. She turned to Jack for a translation.  
"The Man in the Moon told us to find you."  
"Tsar Lunar." Alice whispered. Everyone's eyes widened.  
"What did you say?" North asked, as he inched closer to the young girl.  
"Tsar Lunar?" Alice seemed unsure of what she'd done wrong. North looked menacing as he moved towards Alice. So much so that Bunny felt the need to place a paw on his arm to stop him moving any closer. The young girl's eyes widened in fear at the usually kind guardian standing before her. North turned to Bunny asking him to let go of his arm. Instead, Bunny moved in front of North and asked, "Where did you hear that name?"  
"In a book."  
"Which book?" North quickly asked, his voice threatening. Bunny gave North a warning look as Alice lay flat on her stomach, reaching under her bed. She pulled out a box with a familiar name written in marker on the side.  
"I found this in the attic when I was doing a school assignment 5 years ago. It's been under my bed ever since. I'm the only one who knows about it. Even my sisters don't know." Alice began rummaging through the box until she found the book. She held it out to Bunny, who carefully took the book in his arms. It didn't take long before Bunny realised exactly what, or rather who, the book was.

"Hello Mr. Qwerty."

* * *

**So as I said at the top, this is more of a draft. If you can think of any improvements - any at all - don't hesitate to review and let me know. This chapter introduces 2 characters from the book series. There will be 1 more character introduced at a later date, but he's not there until much later. There will be more about Katherine and Mr Qwerty in the next chapter. If you want to find out who they are, I highly recommend reading the books. They're an easy read and very entertaining.  
****~ CSA**


	6. 5 Guardians, Two Humans and a Book

**So this chapter is one of the one's I'm handing up as an assignment, so consider this a draft. It may change over time as I edit and update. Please help me out by reviewing, even if its about something as simple as grammatical errors. **

* * *

_~Tooth P.O.V.~_

Tooth's wings fluttered in excitement. Bunny was holding Mr. Qwerty. She hadn't seen him since Katherine had left them to be with her fiancée. Now she was floating before one of her oldest friends, and a young girl who looked like another. She had noticed the similarities between Alice and Katherine immediately. It was impossible not to. Then, as she looked around the room, Tooth realised this girl was more like Katherine than she realised. When North and Bunny turned up, Tooth knew she wasn't imagining the whole thing. They saw it too, though Tooth doubted they noticed all the other similarities, like the art displayed on the walls.

"E. Aster Bunnymund," Tooth turned at the sound of Mr. Qwerty's voice. She had never forgotten what he sounded like, but it was reassuring to hear it in person. "Nicholas St North, Toothiana. How wonderful to see all of you again." Bunny turned the book on its side and looked at the spine. Alice looked around the room, trying to identify where the voice was coming from. Her expression changed to one of confusion when she could not find anything to suggest there was anyone else in the room. Tooth fluttered forward. "Hello Mr. Qwerty. It's good to see you." "And you Toothiana." Alice gasped and ran to Jack, hiding behind him.

"Did the book just talk?" she asked. Tooth flew towards Alice and took her hand. She stopped flying, and simply stood, before carefully pulling Alice towards Mr. Qwerty.  
"It's okay. Mr. Qwerty is a friend. He doesn't bite."  
"If I did, I would have done it a long time ago. Hello Alice, it is nice to finally speak to you properly." Mr. Qwerty added. Alice squeaked before saying, "nice to meet you."

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that I look exactly like Katherine, and I've been holding a living book in my hands for years."  
"Precisely." Mr. Qwerty had just explained why the guardians were so surprised by her appearance. Alice looked over her shoulder at the guardians huddled in a corner by the window. Tooth was watching her, carefully analysing her every move.

"Tooth, are you paying attention?" Tooth quickly shifted her attention back to North.  
"Yes. Sorry. What did you say?" Tooth wasn't really paying attention and she broke away from the small circle to sit beside Alice.  
"I know it can be a lot to take in, but we really need your help. The nightmares are waking up, and we know Pitch isn't behind it this time."

"What do you mean by 'this time'? And who's Pitch?"  
"Hasn't Jack told you any specifics about the Battle of Burgess?" Alice shook her head and Tooth sighed, turning to Jack.  
"You should have filled her in." she scolded, then faced Alice once more.

"Do you remember the plague of bad dreams last month?" she asked. Alice slowly nodded. "That was all Pitch Black – the Bogeyman, our enemy."  
"Where do I come in?" Tooth looked to her fellow guardians, and Sandy put a question mark above his head. Tooth looked back at Alice, who had new resolve in her eyes.

"If someone's threatening kids with nightmares, you need to stop them and if you need my help, I'll gladly give it. But first you need to do me a favour."  
"Anything." Jack piped up. North glared at Jack saying, "you should be careful before making such a promise. It may not be within out power."  
"Believe me," Alice said, "it is."

* * *

_~North P.O.V. ~_

The two screaming girls were jumping up and down in front of him, clutching each other's hands before climbing all over Alice to smother her in hugs and kisses.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" they cheered.  
"Lucy, Lily, calm down. I didn't bring you in here so you could scream the house down. Besides, mom will get suspicious."

As if on cue, Abigail's voice floated up the stairs.  
"Alice Katherine Mayfield, what is going on up there?" North flinched at the name, as did Bunny. Tooth appeared indifferent.  
"Nothing, we're just playing a game." Alice called back, before turning to her sisters. She gave them a look that said 'see?', and the girls clambered off of Alice to sit quietly.

North was impressed by Alice's ability to calm down her siblings. Then again, it was a trait Katherine also possessed. There were more similarities between Alice and Katherine than North would have liked. It had been centuries since he had seen his old friend. North held a snow globe tightly in his hand and waited for Alice to go downstairs and tell her mom she was going camping with Beth for a few days.

"Alice, come on. We have to go." Beth said from the corner. Jack had gone to pick her up. Of course, bringing Beth along was part two of Alice's request. North wasn't happy, but he'd agreed anyway. Alice sighed. She gathered her things and held onto Jack's arm. The seven of them jumped out of the window, into the sleigh waiting for them just below. Alice called out to her sisters, "Don't wait up! Love you!" The girls giggled and waved. North threw the globe and rode through it.

* * *

They arrived in the stables of the North Pole swiftly. Leaving the elves and yetis to put the sleigh away, the group moved through the workshop to the main hall. Alice and Beth marveled at everything they saw. Upon entering the main hall, all five guardians stopped in their tracks. North couldn't believe his eyes. There, standing in front of them, looking as impatient as ever, was a girl. A girl with a goose. Beth ran into North, and he looked down at her to give a stern look. He watched as the young girl's face morphed into confusion, then fear.

"Alice." She called behind her.  
"Yeah?" The response was muted. Alice quickly skipped up to stand next to Beth, before noticing the young woman. She gasped as recognition appeared on her face.  
"What, surprised to see me?" the woman asked.

"Katherine?"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun! Cliff hanger. Man, I love making those. They always seem to be a name though. I should work on that... As always please R&R. Until next time ~CSA**


	7. Meeting Katherine

**Thank you so much to everyone who has continued to read this. It means a lot to me. **

**Something I haven't mentioned but probably should have is how grateful I am to the people who have favourited and are following this story. Thank you so much to:**

**Alexandra989  
PhoarTeenyEmos  
RoseOfPhantom  
Sophia Alice Rosalie Potter  
fanoffanficton2012  
pinkittwice54  
thehomiewhowrites**

**Knowing you like this so much to favourite and/or follow keeps me going. **

**So this chapter is one that I am using as a school assignment, and I must say, I am very proud of it. I've turned Katherine into an adult and given her a life before this. If you don't know who Katherine is, she's one of the main characters in the Guardians book series which I highly recommend you read if only because they're amazing books. Bunny might be OOC, and I'm not sure how to explain his personality change. Please let me know if I need to change him a little, or if he's perfectly fine the way he is, because I have no idea. And no, that's not me trying to con you into reviewing. Having said that, please R&R.**

* * *

_~ Katherine P.O.V. ~_

Katherine smiled and hugged her old friends. She looked at each and every one of the people before her, saying hello and introducing herself to those she didn't know, before she saw Alice. She herself gasped as she took in the sight before her. _She looks exactly like I did when I was 16, _Katherine thought. Kailash – Katherine's Himalayan Snow Goose - stood beside her, unsure whether to trust the girl that looked like her master or not. Katherine stepped forward, reaching a hand to Alice.

"Tell me child, what is your name?"  
"Alice. Alice Mayfield. You're Katherine?" Alice looked at Katherine with inquisitive eyes, and took her hand.  
"That I am."  
Alice's eyes widened. She turned to the other young girl and said, "This explains why there was never any information about her, Beth. She's..." Alice trailed off, and turned to Katherine. "What are you exactly?"

Katherine chuckled and answered, "I am a storyteller. Long ago, I was a Guardian. Now, children from your world know me as Mother Goose."  
Beth's eyes widened, and she gushed "You were my favourite fictional character of all time." Seeming to realise that the term 'fictional character' may be offensive to Katherine, she quickly added, "Not that you're fictional. If you'd asked me yesterday I'd have said you were, but now I know you're not and-"

"Beth."  
Beth turned to Alice, a questioning look in her eyes.  
"You're rambling." Alice explained. Beth turned to Katherine.  
"Sorry." She turned back to Alice excitedly and said, "This means that you're related to Mother Goose!"  
Katherine was taken aback.  
"Related?"

* * *

Katherine looked to the Guardians for an explanation. Sandy showed a progression of images above his head and explained everything to Katherine in a matter of minutes.  
"Well, that explains everything."  
Jack looked at Katherine with a mixture of confusion and admiration.  
"How do you understand him? It took me 3 weeks before I could grasp the _basics_."

Katherine smiled.  
"My best friend speaks in a similar manner. He resides with my father."  
Tooth gasped.  
"Your parents are alive?" she asked. Katherine looked sombre for a moment.  
"No. I never remembered them. I am speaking of Ombric."

"When did you start calling Ombric yah father?" Bunny asked, speaking for the first time since they had seen Katherine.  
"I have been calling him my father for almost a century. He is the only father I've ever known. It only seemed right. I must say, he was rather surprised when I first used the term to describe him."

* * *

The Nightmare predicament was all but forgotten as the Guardians sat with their friend and spoke of old times. Katherine told them of her life with her husband and family. She had been watching over them for a long time before it became too difficult, and she simply wandered the earth giving children wonderful imaginations.

Alice sat, enthralled by her ancestor. One question was on everybody's lips.  
"Why do you look like an older version of Alice?" Beth not so tactfully asked.  
"I have an inkling of an idea."  
Everyone looked at Katherine expectantly. She tugged at her auburn hair before beginning her story.

"When my daughter was 5, I told her a story of a young girl from the future. Elizabeth, that was my daughter's name, asked what she looked like. I pulled out a self-portrait I had done when I was 16 and told her she looked like me. In this story, Pitch had tried yet again to create a new dark age, and again he was defeated. One month later the nightmares had returned, but they had a new master. They no longer served Pitch."

The guardians were suddenly reminded of the situation they were in, and began to explain everything to Katherine. She sat, listening to their tale, and Kailash wandered over, placing her head on her master's shoulder. Katherine absentmindedly stroked Kailash as she listened, a sense of foreboding filling her mind.

* * *

_~ Alice P.O.V. ~_

Alice looked to the moon shining down through the open roof.  
"This is why you need me. The story's coming true."  
The guardians stopped explaining their problem to Katherine and turned to Alice, listening closely.  
_"Yes"_ Alice heard. She knew immediately it was the voice of Tsar Lunar himself.

"Why not just use Katherine?"  
_"Katherine is not 16 years of age anymore. She cannot save the children. It must be you."  
_"This is crazy! It's not as though by telling the story all those years ago, Katherine made it true!"  
_"Katherine's stories can change the future. Had the story not been told, you would not be here. Everything is as it's meant to be."_

The Guardians and Beth looked at her, all silent before Beth asked, "Alice, who are you talking to?"  
"You mean you can't hear him?"  
"Him?" Katherine spoke.  
"Him who?" Tooth added.  
"Tsar Lunar"

* * *

Alice saw a mixture of shocked and confused expressions.  
"You just spoke with Manny?" North asked. Alice nodded.  
"No one has had a proper conversation with him in centuries. Why would he talk to _you_?" Bunny was annoyed, and it was clearly visible in the way his ears twitched, and his nose scrunched up as he spoke.

"What have you got against me anyway, Bunnymund?" Alice asked, her voice threatening.  
"Against _you_? Nothing. Why would I have something against a kid like you?"  
"Bunny," Bunny turned to Jack, "you sound like you've just met _me_."  
"So maybe I do have something against her." Bunny turned back to Alice. "We haven't spoken to Manny in hundreds of years, and _you_ get to have the first conversation  
with him? No. That's not fair." Bunny was angry, and his voice had gradually reached a crescendo. He was breathing deeply in an attempt to calm down.

"Aster, you can't blame her. She's just a child, she –" Katherine started.  
"Exactly! That's my point!"  
"E. Aster Bunnymund, you stop that this instant." Katherine demanded. Bunny stared at her. Katherine had never spoken to him in such a manner.

"Why are you taking her side? We've known each other for centuries. You've known her for less than a day."  
"You seem to forget, Aster, that she is my descendant. Family takes care of each other."  
The other guardians looked on in awe, continuing to whisper amongst each other. Beth and Jack stood to the side, looking over Alice's shoulders as she sketched the scene before her.

* * *

"He's right you know," she said, not looking up from her sketchbook, "it makes no sense. Why would Tsar Lunar talk to me after centuries of silence? It's a good question, and you can't deny it's crossed your mind." Alice looked up and pointedly stared at Katherine, as if asking her directly, instead of addressing the whole group, as she had been.

Katherine sauntered over to Alice, leaned down and said, "why don't we ask…" she trailed off as she noticed Alice's drawing. Alice simply smiled.  
"Do you like it?"  
Alice had drawn the scene exactly as she had seen it: Katherine and Bunny staring each other down with North, Tooth and Sandy standing in a group, whispering. She had even drawn the shadows that were in the corners and behind the guardians.

Katherine tore the image from Alice's hands, much to her protests, and took it to the others, who gasped upon seeing the shadows that didn't belong. They automatically looked in the corners, and behind them.  
"If you're looking for the shadows, you're staring at them." Alice informed then in a cool voice. Beth, Katherine and the Guardians all turned to look at the teenager eyeing them, as if daring them to contradict her.

"Alice," Jack began, "there's nothing there."

* * *

**Finally! A cliffhanger that's not a name. Okay so the story will move on a bit now. I can write the good stuff. I'll start writing form the villans P.O.V. next chapter. As always, please R&R.**

**~CSA**


End file.
